Pug
The Pug '''is a fictional character from '''Black Plasma Studios. Biography Early Life Pug was a dog, born in the bps servers. At some point, Thomas bought him, and decides to use him for “Hypixel Says” 'Playing with Thomas' Thomas uses Pug during Hypixel Says, where Pug seemingly distracts his master. Curious as to what is going on, Pug distracts other players, drawing attention from Hypixel. Hypixel decides not to do anything about it, leading Pif to slowly assasinate players one by one. He finally assassinated him master, Thomas before winning. Pug tried to attack with Thomas and Turtle, but Thomas trapped him back in the base. Later, Kessie has fired an arrow at Thomas, but Pug catches it and beats Kessie to death. He and Thomas retreated underground and killed Sabriel and Shoji, before nearly killing the red Wither. But Thomas was distracted by Mobster killing their Wither and they were both blasted out of the base. Thomas and the Pug then are confronted by Mobster and Kessie outside the castles after being pushed off to the outdoor walkway. Kessie jumps down from where she shot Joey to battle the Pug and ends up chasing him around. When Kessie finally corners the Pug on the edge of the deathmatch barrier, Thomas decapitates Kessie by throwing his sword with the price of Mobster killing him. The Pug then turns into a human and beats Mobster up until it results in him (Pug) throwing him (Mobster) through the barrier. The Pug then turns back to his dog form and wins as he sits next to the sword that saved his life. Living with Thomas and time during “Pug’s Life” Pug and Thlomas are re-united however, and Thomas takes Pug into adoption once more. Pug and Thomas seemingly get along well, with Pug helping Thomas in every-day activities. One night, Pug gets up early, and is eager to play. Unfortunately for him, Thomas is asleep. Pug uses Thomas’ PC to climb on a book shelf and out the window. He eventually decides to roam, and stumbles accross a temple. Pug finds a cart, and unwittingly decides to go in it. The cart starts moving, however, and Pug is driven through a Portal, leading him to the “Hypixel Server“. When there, Pug, due to previous successes, realised he is on the leaderboard. Pug, notices a player teleporting to a mini-game, and decides to join him. As time goes on, Pug continues to play mini-games, and continuosly wins, gaining his name up the leaderboard until he is first place. Thomas, evidently worried about Pug, sends his friends to find him. Pug is found by Nitrox, who reports this to Thomas. Thomas comes to find his pet, who is engaging in more mini-games. Unfortunately, Thomas continuosly dies. Pug then finally re-unites with thomas during a Bedwars Match, where the two happily embrace, before killing all in their path. Pug gladly looks to Thomas, though a player then shoots Pug through the torso, fatally wounding him. Thomas takes Pug and laments him as he dies. He then buried him inside the Hypixel Server, before adopting his offspring Appearance The Pug looks like a real pug, but obviously blockier. Personality The Pug is loyal, but will do whatever it takes to win, even betrayal. He tends to be caring for friends, though in his godly status is ruthless, depicts a barabaric and angry nature. Abilities The Pug seems to be able to fly, but only does it once, if that, in Mini Walls. He can also throw swords and is extremely strong for a dog his size, headbutting people and blocks metres away. He's also fast and agile - he can catch arrows in his teeth. He can also transform into a human, where he emits black particles and has incredible strength. He also seems to have tough skin and accelerated healing. Trivia *When the Pug turns into a human, he loses all the armour he has on. *Many fans believe that Pug is a hacker, even after Thomas revealed that he wasn't. *Pug is very similar to Null in that both have powerful human forms that emit black particles but are not their primary form. *He can create iron golems without putting the pumpkin on last. Category:Minecraft Category:Thomas Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs